


Knee Kink Is Fun

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-19
Updated: 2009-04-19
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Inspired by Day One of Aussie Con pictures of Jensen wearing torn jeans. Jared goes nuts for things like that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Jared knew what that little cock tease was doing. From the minute Jensen came over to his room for breakfast throughout the panels. Every time he sat down, Jensen’s knee would pop out the tear on the right jean leg.  Grinning he would turn in the swivel chair, bumping his knee against Jared’s knee.  Good thing there was candy to distract him.

 

 

 

They were in the elevator going up to their rooms. Jared smiled and asked innocently, “Want to come in for a drink. I had one of the volunteers get some scotch.”

 

 

 

“Sure,” Jensen said just as innocently.

 

 

 

Jared opened the door to his room and Jensen followed in. ‘How did I get on my back?’ Jared had just enough time to think before Jensen was on the bed between his legs. Leaning down Jensen licked across Jared’s lips. Balancing on one knee and hands, he lightly rubbed his right knee over Jared’s cover cock.

 

 

 

“My feelings are hurt. I wear these jeans for you and you didn’t even notice.”

 

 

 

“Oh I noticed,” Jared hissed out.

 

 

 

Jensen looked skeptical before kissing Jared, his tongue demanding entry.  Jared’s breath came out in puffs as Jensen licked inside his mouth.  As Jensen was pulling back, Jared took the opportunity to flip them.  Jensen rose up on his elbows and watched as Jared pulled his knee up. Keeping eye contact, Jared licked through the tear across Jensen’s knee, bit at the skin over the hard bone.  A loud tear as Jared pulled on the edges to lick and wet kiss more of the knee.  Jensen gasped and started slowly rubbing his hand over his own hardening cock. 

 

 

 

Jared’s hands started undoing his jeans and pushed them off his legs. Jensen started to do the same when Jared stopped him by pushing him down on the bed.  Jared swung his leg over Jensen’s head so his cock was over his face.

 

 

 

As Jensen pulled his cock into his mouth, Jared leaned over to kiss and suck at the knee.  He thrust into Jensen’s mouth, feeling a wet, warm tongue curl around his cock. His teeth scraped across the skin leaving white trails. Nibble at the hard nub on the side of the cap. Sucked hard. Tongued across the hard edges.

 

 

 

Jensen tried to control the thrusting with his hands on Jared’s hips. Mimic on Jared’s cock what he felt on his knee.  He loved the way Jared’s cock felt in his mouth. The thickness. The taste of cum was intoxicating. It seemed the more excited Jared was, the sweeter his cum. His poor cock wanting attention-the same attention his knee was getting.  Jensen reached down between them to unzip his jeans.  A moan of relief as his cock was freed.  He started stroking in time to Jared’s thrusts in his mouth.

 

 

 

“So good,” Jared moaned around the kneecap. He bit down as his balls squirted into Jensen’s mouth.  He felt Jensen gag around his cock but kept thrusting-he couldn’t help it.  When he felt something warm against his arm, he looked to see cum pour down Jensen’s cock.

 

 

 

He pulled himself off of Jensen and turned around to make sure he was all right.

 

 

 

Jensen grinned up at him, coughing a little, “Knee kink is fun.”

 

 

 

The End

 

 


End file.
